


Woken to Joy

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Faramir felt reborn, woken to joy again.





	Woken to Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Rebirth" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A much happier drabble, thank goodness!

Faramir climbed slowly out of darkness, following not light, but a voice. A warm, gentle voice, a voice that, though he did not know its owner, made him want to follow this man to wherever he would lead. It was a voice that, for the first time since his brother had left, made him feel wanted, loved for himself and not for his status as Denethor's son.

He opened his eyes to light, and blue eyes that commanded his attention. His king. And then his king spoke, and the voice was the same. Faramir felt reborn, woken to joy again.


End file.
